Canary's Perch
Background Canary's Perch is a massive conglomerate of broken ships lashed together and connected by gangplanks in the middle of Canary Channel. A shallow part of the channel and a few rocky outcroppings keep the mass of ships in place. It is a hub of lawlessness and piracy and is currently being used by three separate gangs vying for power within the island with different methods. Canary's Perch is a dangerous place and visitors need to be wary, as different members of the gangs and the lawless nature of it's inhabitants make it a dangerous place to be. Places of respite do exist, and at night, the bobbing lights of the grounded ships can be quite beautiful. The closer one gets to the center of the Perch, the larger the ships are. The center has the largest vessels including a truly massive ship aground next to a tall spire of rock. There are shops there, but the prices are severely marked up, especially fresh produce. Factions The Fishers Comprised of non-amphibious humanoids primarily, and viciously oppose the Roughskins and all triton and merfolk alike as well as the newcomer Cullith Cascadia and her gang. * Jarfak Tidebeard / The Quiet Man - Dwarven leader of The Fishers. The Roughskins Comprised of tritons, merfolk, sahuagin, and dolphins. They viciously oppose the Humans, they believe they have more right to anyone to Canary's Perch due to having been there before everyone else. They are led by the barracuda-triton called Baras. * Baras - A barracuda-triton known for his intense dislike of humans. The Storm's Convergence The newest power in town. Led by the storm giant Cullith Cascadia. She has gathered a group of both humans and tritons together and has recently gained an alliance with the United Clergy of Orun with the intention of short-term treasure gain. They happen to have come across a powerful piece of old dwarf technology that can move freely underwater. The Storm's Convergence is currently in a state of unrest due to their leader being run out of town by a Leviathan Crab. * Cullith Cascadia - The sister of Cinlas Cascadia and leader of Storm's Convergence. She appears much more battle hardened than her sister and her leadership of the group is more "going with the flow" and playing idle games with the lives of the smallfolk than some grand scheme or long-term goal. She uses a massive greatsword in battle and has a pair of callatas like her sister, but hers are much more battle-scared like herself, though one was swallowed by a gargantuan gulper eel in Dark Dragon Deep. She is very bitter about not being chosen by Stormbeard to be his mate and the mention of his name enrages her. - Status: Thoroughly defeated and run out of town by a Leviathan Crab.'''Bestiary#Leviathan Crab * '''Pierce - A particularly chatty swordfish-triton who is part of Storm's Convergence. He is easily swayed by alcohol and a very sloppy drunk. * Bub - A blobfish-triton of Storm's Convergence not particularly nice looking. Got knocked out by Borky. * Spike & Darby - A pufferfish-triton and a human who work for The Storm Convergence. Thanks to a Suggestion spell, Darby and Spike went on a date of sorts to the completely opposite side of Canary's Perch from where they were previously guarding. Pleasures Adrift Pleasures Adrift is a facility owned by Rufus Crumblebum that serves as a training ground for potential Romansion employees. It does not participate in the gang conflict of Canary's Perch. Other Residents Category:Places